Type 2 diabetes mellitus (DM) is an emerging epidemic, contributing substantially to the chronic disease burden and overall healthcare expenditures in the US. It is well established that dietary control is the cornerstone of diabetes treatment, yet it is experienced by patients as the most difficult aspect. It is hypothesized that the naturopathic approach to diet and dietary habits may make a difference by improving dietary adherence and glycemic control. The purpose of this project is to examine the feasibility and effectiveness of a naturopathic diet and the naturopathic approach to patient education and behavioral modification in patients with diabetes. We will conduct a randomized controlled trial with 20 type 2 diabetic adults aged 18-65 over a 12 week study period. Specific Aims include 1) measuring feasibility and adherence to a naturopathic dietary protocol, 2) measuring the impact of a naturopathic dietary protocol on satisfaction, quality of life, and self efficacy, and 3) collecting pilot data on the impact of the diet on glycemic control, clinical and laboratory biomarkers. This study is important because naturopathic dietary advice is a routine part of alternative practice, yet there have been no studies to date that test the practices. The results of this pilot study may be useful in the design of future whole-practice trials. Should naturopathic dietary recommendations prove to be useful to patients, this approach could be broadly disseminated. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]